


Ruptured

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Dean Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Crying Castiel, Dean hurts Castiel Emotionally and Verbally, Destiel endgame, Guilty Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Hurting Castiel, Hurting Dean Winchester, M/M, Manhandling, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Sad Castiel, Upset Dean Winchester, everyone is hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel was afraid of his own mate now.Especially when Dean looked at him with betrayal and anger in those green eyes. And it was all his fault.Could they get back what they once had? Would Dean find it in his heart to forgive Castiel?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Ruptured

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic contains mentions of miscarriage, abuse and rape, so please do not read if triggered easily.

**Prologue**

Every little move Castiel made was enough to trigger Dean, the alpha would never miss the chance to berate the omega for his actions. 

And, it broke Castiel’s heart.

Their once solid union, their deep love and respect for one another, was now no more. 

All because of Castiel!

This was all Castiel’s fault!

Now, the omegas biggest fear was that Dean would leave him for someone else. Someone like the gorgeous Lisa Braeden, who seemed to be popping by the house quite often nowadays.

It wasn’t unusual for many pack members to stop over at their house, seeing as Dean was the Winchester Pack Alpha. So, he crossed his fingers that Lisa was just here for advice and not for his husband.

See, he had broken Dean’s heart…..not by choice though.

He had to or else things would have turned messy between the two largest packs in Lawrence. It’s just, Dean didn’t see it that way and he never heard the end of it.

Dean wasn’t mad at his sacrifice to make things right, no he was mad at the fact that he never mentioned anything to Dean about his pregnancy- their first pup. See, he was only one month pregnant when the older more ferocious alpha of the Morningstar Pack, Lucifer, had called across the lands for Castiel's return to the encampment. 

Yes, he was part of the Morningstar Pack once, before mating Dean. At that time, Lucifer Morningstar was just nephew to the pack alpha, Michael Morningstar. 

Michael was more calmer and thoughtful- he had allowed the union of Dean and he- all because of the sacred true mate bond. Of course, Lucifer didn’t like it because he had an infatuation with Castiel. He was bitter and sour and never attended he and Dean’s mating ceremony.

But then, a year later, Michael was murdered. No one knows by whom. Since Michael didn’t have a brother nor an heir, Lucifer, Michael’s nephew (son of his only sister Naomi who is now deceased), had taken up the title of Morningstar Pack Alpha. Tensions soon arose between the Winchester and Morningstar Packs, all because Lucifer demanded that Castiel come back to camp.

Dean of course didn’t give in. The alpha defended his mate and even went down to the council to try and solve these issues. But, Castiel saw that nothing was working….and because of that, he made the move to save his mate from any sort of murder or death. He sneaked out in the darkness of night and walked a long distance till he reached the Morningstar Pack. 

There, when Lucifer got a hold of him, he realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Why? Lucifer wasn’t going to give in to peace between Winchester and Morningstar Packs. Nope! It was there, Castiel was ruined- beaten, raped repeatedly and mocked by the Morningstar Pack Alpha. It was there, after one solid blow to his tummy, he bled and lost he and Dean’s first pup.

But, he was saved not long after. Dean, his alpha, came to his rescue and ripped Lucifer’s throat out.

Dean still loved him then, holding him close and keeping him safe.

But then, a week later, he couldn’t hide what they had lost any more. Things turned sour when Dean found out that their pup was gone, no longer growing in his womb. 

_How could you put yourself in harms way, Cas. You knew you were pregnant and you never did anything to protect our unborn pup! I could have taken care of Lucifer myself!_

_I’m sorry Dean. I really am!_

Dean wouldn’t even comfort him when he started to cry. No, the alpha just walked away. In his heart, he knew that Dean was hurting. 

Something was broken between them.

Castiel dreaded what was to come.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated! 🧐


End file.
